tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v9, 8/13/1996
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Matt Fountain: Good evening wrestling fans! Welcome to another edition of Flash Flood, and I'm Matt Fountain. My guest once again are the men known as the "Michigan Wolverines". I'm talking about Dan "The Beast" Severn and The Steiner Brothers. Severn: Fountain, I have a question for you: what is man's top prize? Fountain: The WCWF Title? Severn: NO, you idiot. It's woman.... and I'm here today to introduce OUR new manager, Miss Rachel... c'mon out honey..... (A beautiful young asian female comes out clad in a halter top and Daisy Duke shorts, and drapes her arm around Severn)... Miss Rachel: Thanks for the beautiful introduction, dear (she looks lovingly at Severn). WCWF superstars, I'm Miss Rachel, and I'm your both your most erotic fantasy and your worst nightmare.. Severn: WCWF, look at what you CAN'T have. Fountain, it's been your pleasure.... Fountain: Um... let's cut to this interview with the um...um...the Wolverines that....Kardon recently got. to Mark Kardon Kardon: Fans, you don�t want to miss this Tuesday�s WAR. Three men NOT involved this Tuesday, however, join me now. Dan Severn, Rick and Scott Steiner. (Severn grabs the mike) Severn: Well, well, well.... looks like the stars of the WCWF have spoken, haven�t they boys? (Looks at the Steiners). Kardon: Hey, give me back that mike (he takes back the mike). Mr. Severn, you�ve made a stunning impression thus far in the WCWF, first attacking 100% Natural Scott Pierce, and then decimating Vader and his manager, Jason Aaron (they cut to the clip of Sunday Night Assault). Severn: The aura of the �Wolverine� is that you don�t know when we�re coming, or who we�re coming after.... Pierce, I think what you need is a good, old-fashioned beating, courtesy of me and my Wolverines. Sign your name on the dotted line, boy. I�ve fought the toughest men in the world and became the Ultimate Fighting Champion. Now I�ve come to where the big men fight, the WCWF as the biggest fish of them all.... Kardon: At tihis month�s Kaged, only on pay-per-view, you�re scheduled to wrestle Johnny �The Beast� Butler in a steel cage. The stakes: The winner gets to call himself the Beast. Your thoughts? Severn: My thoughts? My thoughts are that I shouldn�t have to fight for something that is already mine. But it will a pleasure to show the WCWF just who is the biggest superstar in wrestling. That�s ME. Kardon: And what about the Man They Call Vader... have you bitten off more than you can chew? Severn: (laughs heartily) Vader, how did it feel to be beaten within an inch of your life, boy? And that scrawny manager of yours, Jason Aaron: don�t get in my way, or you�ll get a Frankensteiner from my boys. Vader, maybe I�ll pay you and Levavy a visit this Sunday at Assault..... Kardon: Mr. Severn, what are your plans for the Steiners? Severn: What do you think? To get the gold, baby, and crack skulls. Tell �em, Scotty... Scott Steiner: You got that right, Dan! We�ve been champions wherever we�ve gone, and me and my brother are coming straight after the tag teams in the WCWF. Ben-wah, Austin, you�re the first on our list. You wanna get crazy, let�s do it. Tell em Rick.... Rick Steiner: Woof, woof, woof!! Loose Cannons, your time is up August 20th on WAR. We�re coming to take you out. Two of three falls. Cage. Woof woof woof! Scott Steiner: If Goddard can get off his ass and sign us to the match, we�ll show the WCWF the first step towards claiming what�s rightfully ours.... the WCWF Tag Team belts. I don�t care if its the Cannons. I don�t care if it�s the Warriors, Demolition, Brute Force.... you�re all marked men. And if anyone else wants to get in our way, you�ll only have to suffer once, �cause that will be your career. Kardon: Mr. Severn, the whole wrestling world wants to know: Who�s your next target in the WCWF? Severn: The first good question you�ve asked so far, Kardon. We�ve got a checklist, and we�re �checking it twice�... Austin, Ben-wah, you�re right at the top. Pierce, Vader, Butler, you�re the next group. After we�re done with those guys, w�re going after the big game: Asaaf Levavy and the Road Warriors. Boys (he looks at the Steiners), it�s our time to shine. And we�ve got a special message for Mr. Mouth, Brian Pillman. Boy, you talk alot, but let�s see you can wrestle. You get yor �Clique� together, or whatver you call yourselves, and put your name on the dotted line for FNL, August 23rd. Six man tag, no DQ, no CO. WCWF, you won�t even know what hit you! Scott Steiner: I want Pillman!! Sunday Night Assault Pilman. Let�s get it on!! Severn: Hehehe.... you heard the man, Pillman. You got the guts? Kardon, it�s been your pleasure! (They give each other high fives and storm out of the set). Kardon: Matt, I�m out of here.... back to you..... to Fountain Fountain: President Goddard has said that if The Clique are not involved in either of the championship matches....then he will sign the match for the 23rd. Let's go to these comments from the Music Man as we go to the break. to Music Man Music Man: "First of all, where has Asaf Levavy gone to? Not responding to my challenge buddy? Okay, we'll make it interesting. Next Tuesday, I challenge you to put up your belt in a coal miner's glove match." Music Man: "Secondly, Jesse "The Joke" Johnson has challenged me. I will gladly accept his pathetic challenge. You want revenge you punk? Well it ain't gonna happen buddy. I beat you once in the battle royale already, and I'm gonna do it again. After I dispose of you, then I will move on to that 2 bit WCWF chump Levavy." Commercials Fountain: Let's go to these comments from Ryan Cawdor. to Ryan Cawdor RC: Mr Perfect, little man, you should become a comedian. Oh, how you find a way to interject the word perfect into everything you say! It amuses me so. If you only put half of that effort int wrestling you might someday win a belt. No, scratch that idea. Nothing you could do could raise your mediocre skills. So in honour of your pitiful attempts to become a "big boy" I now christen thee... Mr Pathetic. Too bad the only champaign I have is Dom Perigon 46, and it would be such a waste to break it over your thick skull. Oh, I forgot why what I wanted to tell you. Mr JR Gangsta, Bubbie.. I like your house, but the security system leaves MUCH to be desired. RC: After Iraq and Cuba, a Radioshack alarm system is childsplay... By the way, that's a very impressive music collection you have by the way, so the next time I break in, perhaps you'll allow me to borrow some of your CD's? Well, perhaps not. What I really would like to know is, why are there TWO complete sets of financial records for your wrestlers? And by golly, the one that was marked "PRIVATE" and locked in that hidden safe you have under your office desk chair. The one with the combination 36-26-36? Why does it show that there is a *Significant* discrepancy in how much money your wrestlers actually get? Well I guess that isn't for me to figure out. Thanks for the good food you had in your fridge too...Oh, if you're thinking dark deeds against me or worse yet my friends in the Air Force, just remember... I got in once. I can get in again. Welcome to the revolution! to Fountain Fountain: Interesting comments from Cawdor...now, we have Mr. T in the studio. the studio with Matt and Mr T the Manager of Nuff Respect and Bill 'Stuntman' Thomas Matt: Mr T , I've been meaning..... Mr T: Gotta be quick things to do, Mr T: Listen up FOOLS I got 2 challenges to make, first is on behalf of my boy Bill 'Stuntman' Thomas - Legion where you been hiding your punk ass boy, running scared cause you know that Bill is gonna kick your booty! And the second goes out to them FOOLS by the name of Ax and Smash - Demolition- my boys is itching for a fight and need a workout before we go for the titles, so meet us in the ring if you 've got the guts or prehaps your just a bunch of cowards like them Daemons! T gets up and leaves Matt : Well, er thank you Mr T! Fountain: Let's go to Kardon with Demolition. to Kardon interviewing Demolition. Kardon: I can�t wait ot see you debut. Comments on your Friday Night Live match. Ax: I can�t wait either. But i don�t care who we face im not gonna even see the last report. Ill crush anyone that night. Smash: There a lot of teams out dare the Clique, The Steiners, The Roadwarriors and the Pshcotics.We know they are good but when the given times come no one can top DEMOLITION!!! Kardon: When is your challenge to the next champions will take place?? Ax: Well we hope to get a shot at Friday night Live 2 days before KAGED. Smash: so we can defend our titles to a good quality team like the Steiners on Kaged. Ax: But that depends on what the Federation President decides. Smash: If he doesn�t please us will demolish him too!! Kardon: This it, thank you Demolition. to Fountain Fountain: Well, looks like Demolition needs to take a look at the cards cause they already have a match against Killer Instinct that night. We now go back to Kardon who is with IRS and Ted DiBiase...Marc? to Kardon Kardon: Well Ted you�r man finally got a match against the Beast Buttler on Sunday Assault. Comments on that?? Ted: Well i need to put some of my money for this match to be signed. If you know what i mean. IRS: When the Carebear Tax-Butt-Cheater heard of me he got scared, so Ted need to give him money so he would finally give me a debut match!! Kardon: it�s going to be a great card and ...... IRS: Of cousre every time a great wrestler like me is in a card it�s great. Ted: And don�t forget the Undertaker. IRS: I challenge you in KAGED on a steelcage match if you dare!!!!!! Kardo: Thank you guys and back to you Matt. to Fountain Fountain: Okay, Goddard signed a match for IRS to meet Undertaker at Kaged...but it will be a CASKET MATCH!!! No cage for this match...one of the very few. Fountain: At this time, I would like to introduce, Mr. Perfect and the Psycotics, along with their manager The Genius! (Mr. Perfect's theme music plays. He walks out first, followed by the Genius and the Psycotics) Fountain: Welcome, Mr. Perfect. You have 2 very big matches coming up. This Friday, you will be facing Ryan Cawdor in a falls count anywhere match! How do you feel going into this match? Perfect: How do you think I feel, Fountain? I feel perfect! Ryan Cawdor. At Friday Night Live, you will learn a true lesson on what it means to be beaten, perfectly. You know, Cawdor, you must be the biggest yellow belly in the WCWF. You insulted me on video tape, instead of live. What's the matter, Cawdor? Afraid I'll show up?? Well, at Friday Night Live, I will be there, and there will be no hiding. At Friday Night Live, you will be beaten, perfectly. Genius: Ryan Cawdor, The Perfection of Mr. Perfect you doubt. At Friday Night Live, you will face him in a falls-count-anywhere bout. After you go down 1-2-3, his perfection you will clearly see. Fountain: And on Sunday, you will be facing "100% Natrual" Scott Pierce Perfect: Oh, yes. Scott Pierce. I think he's already had a taste of what Mr. Perfect has to offer. It will be the same at Sunday Assault. You call yourself 100% Natural. You may be 100% natrual, but there's one thing you're not, actually there's two. One, you will not be a winner at Sunday Assault and two, you're not PERFECT! Fountain: Perfect, why are the Psycotics out here today? Genius: (Grabs the mike) I'll tell you why they are out here! We are issuing a challenge to the Rockers in a very special match at Sunday Assault! A singles "Throw in the towel" match. Here are the rules. Send one of you into the match. The match can only be won in two ways. Either submission or if your tag partner throws in a towel! Psycho Sid: The ultimate in pain! The game is real simple. One man pounds the other into submission! Just remember the Psycotics are the masters and the rulers of the world! Bob Backlund: Do you have the ordasity and a venerity to face the cross face chicken wing?? Fountain: Wow! A very special match! Nothing like this has ever been seen before! Will the Rockers accept? Psycho Sid: They better, or they WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE PSYCOTICS!!! (Perfect, Genius and Psycotics walk away) Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: That's right...Kaged, August 25th! Let's take these comments now... to Mr. Extreme, along with Dixie Mr. Extreme: Johnson. You talk a mighty big game. Yet, you have no gold to back it up. I, on the other hand, also talk a big game, yet, I do have gold. Hmm.....that must mean, that you suck, and I am great! You demand this and you demand that. (in a baby like voice). "I want a cage match, I want the TV Title, you attacked my friend, wah wah wah!" You are going to get your TV Title cage match, that is, if YOU get the pinfall at Friday Night Live. Ya see son, where I come from you gotta work to get what you want. But let's see here, I bet Lord Darkwolf would like a title shot. I bet Stuntman would like a title shot. So you gotta beat 3 of my guys, and you gotta beat 2 of your own guys. You gotta beat 5 men to get me in that cage Johnson, and I have the feeling you can't do it. Do you honestly think you can trust these other guys? How do you know they aren't in the match just to get a crack at my gold, and they don't give a shit about you? I know I can trust my team, but can you trust yours? I have serious doubts. I am sick of the wanna-be's who never-will-be any thing running off there mouth, and not being able to back it up. Like you Johnson. So my boys and me are going to make an example out of you. As my boy Gatts would say, WE ARE GOING HARDCORE ON YOUR ASS! So watch out. tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- |The Loose Cannons #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | | | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brute Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | |Brute Force | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | | | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Flying Spaniards vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | Loser match #2| | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs The Air Force | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | Loser match #4| | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- Fountain: Let's take comments from the various tag teams in the WCWF now. to Pablo of the Flying Spaniards Pablo: "Hey, Loose Cannons. We had a good match on Sunday, but me and Raoul want some redemption. So after the tag team tournament is over, we challenge you to a match, and if you have the belts then it will be a title match. Think it over boys, because do you want to accept the challenge of the Spaniards or just get your asses kicked outside the ring? Areba!!" to Junior Mafia JR Michaels: "Air Force listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once! You want a war? You got a war. At Kaged, we will have the belts, and we will have your heads. You couldn't get it through your skull last time, so we will REALLY hurt you this time!!" Dave Gibson: "Right now we can't concern ourselves with you Air Force, we got a date with destiny on Friday Night Live. Whether it be the Daemons, what the he*l kind of name is that, or the Softporn Homeboyz, we will wipe the ring clean with them. The Junior Mafia is the only da*n hardcore group in the WCWF and don't any of you punk a*s bit*hes forget it!!!!!" "Almighty" Devon Storm: "Tuesday night!!!!! Coy!!! You are gonna have to change your name to Erik "The Crippled" Coy, I am gonna kick your a*s all over that arena and you will bleed like you have never bled before in your life. You will learn a lesson in that ring Tuesday Night. You will learn that no one..NO ONE crosses the Junior Mafia. Because when someone does, they face the consequences." Jr. Gangsta: "Yo I" "ALmighty" Devon Storm: "Don't even say a word." to Fountain Fountain: Well, our time is up. Tune in next to see the debut of Tuesday Night WAR. For the World Championship Wrestling Federation...I'm Matt Fountain..so long. to Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: It seems I'm making a lot of enemies here in the WCWF. But tonight I'm concentrating on one man, and that's Luke Skyrunner. What you did to me at the Battle Royal will not be forgiven. If there is one thing I don't like, it's a traitor. I thought we could work together but some people only go where the money is. I am gonna get revenge tonight and if anyone interferes I'll take them down too. Oooh! "100% Nat-ur-al" Scott Pierce is gonna shine tonight!